Kevät
by Yoosteippi
Summary: "Taidat olla hyvällä tuulella." / Kevään paluun innoittama oneshot.


_Lits läts_, maailma litisi ja lätisi lasten hyppiessä lätäkköihin ja rapakkoihin hymyssä suin antaen lokaveden lentää kaikkiin ilmansuuntiin. Olipa tosin lapsi, aikuinen tai jotain siltä väliltä, ei voinut välttää loskaan astumista. Vetiset plussakelit tekivät kovasti töitä sulattaakseen kaiken sen vähän lumen, joka sinä talvena oli maahan satanut. Aurinko paistoi ja lämmitti, mutta takeista ja kaulahuiveista ei vielä uskaltanut hankkiutua eroon. Eiríkurkaan ei ollut hautautunut syvemmälle talvivaatteidensa syövereihin koko päivänä. Piponkin hän oli jättänyt laatikkoon jo pari viikkoa sitten.

Eiríkur piti keväästä, oli aina pitänyt. Olihan märkä maa tosin hieman ikävä ja pahimmassa tapauksessa tunkeutui kenkien läpi kastelemaan sukat, mutta aurinko ja lumen katoaminen silmissä päihittivät sellaiset ikävyydet ja tienposkissa paljastuvat koiranläjät mennen tullen.

Tänään oli harvinaisen kaunis kevätpäivä, juuri sellainen sää, jollaista toivoi kävellessään koulusta kotiin. Eiríkur ei ollut varma, tulisiko loppupäivä olemaan mitenkään erikoinen, mutta ainakin auringonpaiste enteili hyvää.

"Taidat olla hyvällä tuulella", hän kuuli tutun äänen viereltään.

Islantilaisnuori nosti hieman katsettaan nähdäkseen jalkakäytävän viereisellä kivimuurilla tasapainottelevan tummahiuksisen nuorukaisen, joka vastasi katseeseen syvänruskeilla silmillään näyttäen itsekin varsin hyväntuuliselta.

"Mitä teet täällä tähän aikaan, Xiao Chun? Eikö sinulla ole vielä koulua?" Eiríkur kysyi tyypillisen tylsällä äänellään olematta oikeasti lainkaan hämmästynyt nähdessään poikaystävänsä kotimatkalla ennen aikojaan.

"Lintsasin", Xiao Chun vastasi yhtä tylsästi.

"Yao ei varmaan ilahdu siitä", Eiríkur jatkoi, vaikkei häntä todellisuudessa kiinnostanut pätkääkään ilahtuiko Yao jostain vai ei. Xiao Chun vaikutti olevan samalla kannalla kohauttaessaan olkapäitään.

"En jaksa välittää", hän vastasi ja todellakin tarkoitti, mitä sanoi. Ei ilo asunut koulussa etenkään näin kauniina kevätpäivänä, se kirmasi mieluummin puistoissa ja rapakoissa, ja isoveljienkin sopi se ymmärtää.

Xiao Chun hyppäsi muurilta alas sen päätyttyä jalkakäytävälle Eiríkurin vierelle. Hän sai sen aina näyttämään niin helpolta, mutta olikin poikkeuksellisen ketterä tapaus (Eiríkur pohti usein, miten se oli mahdollista, Xiao Chunin päivät kun koostuivat lähinnä videopelien pelaamisesta. Ehkä hän oli syntynyt ketteränä. Tasan eivät käy onnen lahjat).

"Haluatko tehdä jotain?" kiinalaispoika kysyi katsellen hopeahiuksista teiniä ruskeilla silmillään. Eiríkur ei voinut olla tuijottamatta takaisin. Jo ensitapaamisesta lähtien hän oli pitänyt Xiao Chunin silmistä kovasti ja viettäisi mielellään aikaa vain katsellen niiden syövereihin.

"Nytkö?" hän hämmästeli.

"Ei, odotetaan, että aurinko laskee ja päivistä tulee taas harmaita ja tylsiä", Xiao Chun vastasi ja syöksyi sitten pörröttämään paria senttiä pitemmän pojan hopeisia hiuksia. "Totta kai tarkoitin juuri nyt, höpsö", hän jatkoi.

Eiríkur vetäytyi rutistuksesta ja suti sormillaan sekoitettuja hiuksiaan takaisin kuosiin tuijotellen samalla Xiao Chunia vaaleiden kulmiensa alta posket kevyesti punoittaen. Hän kyllä piti lempinimistä kovasti, mutta "höpsö", "kulta" ja "muru" – tyyliset hellittelynimet saivat hänet aina tuntemaan itsensä hieman kiusaantuneeksi. Xiao Chun tiesi tämän hyvin ja ehkä siksi viljelikin niitä mielellään puheessaan. Tosiasiassa hän kiusaantui hellittelynimistä yhtä lailla, mutta Eiríkur ei niitä pahemmin käyttänyt (Xiao Chun ei osannut päättää oliko se hyvä vai huono asia).

Xiao Chun lähestyi poikaystäväänsä uudestaan, tällä kertaa kietoen kätensä tämän ympärille ja painaen kevyen ja nopean suukon tämän huulille.

"No?" hän kysyi uudestaan.

"Miten niin ´no?´?" Eiríkur vastasi kysymyksellä kietoen omat käsivartensa Xiao Chunin sirohkon kehon ympärille.

"Mennäänkö jonnekin?"

"Minne?"

"Ihan minne vain."

"Aiyah! Xiao Chun, eikö sinun pitäisi olla koulussa?" kolmas ääni liittyi keskusteluun.

Pojat käänsivät katseensa nähdäkseen muutaman askeleen päässä seisovan Yaon, joka näytti siltä kuin olisi itsekin juuri palaamassa kotiin. Ilme hänen kasvoillaan ei kielinyt tyytyväisyydestä.

"Pitäisi, mutta en ole", Xiao Chun vastasi irrottautuessaan Eiríkurista tarttuen sitten tämän käteen. "Pitää mennä", hän jatkoi pinkaisten juoksuun vetäen Eiríkuria perässään ennen kuin Yao ehti sanoa mitään muuta (kuten valittaa siitä, että Xiao Chun oli vastuuntunnoton kunnon kasvatuksesta huolimatta, ja että tuosta itsepäisestä pohjolan pojasta ei ollut kuin harmia). Pian Eiríkurkin pääsi rytmiin mukaan, joten pojat juoksivat käsi kädessä pitkin keväisiä katuja ja loskakasoja alkuperäisen suunnitelman mukaan ihan minne vain.

* * *

**A/N:** Kas vain, siitä onkin jo reilu vuosi, kun olen tänne viimeksi mitään uppaillut. Olen kyllä kirjoittanut paljon, mutta hyvin vähän mitään julkaisukelpoista. Toivottavasti saan tämän asian joskus muuttumaan.  
Tämän tarinan kirjoitin oikeastaan jo viime keväänä ajan kuluksi. En aikonut julkaista sitä, koska minusta se jäi ikään kuin keskeneräiseksi, mutta ystäväni oli toista mieltä, joten päätin nyt sitten jakaa tämän teidän kanssanne. Toivottavasti joku teistä pitää simppeleistä oneshoteista.

Hyvää kevättä ja kesän odotusta!


End file.
